charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch Way Now?
Witch Way Now? is the Season 4 finale and the 88th overall episode of Charmed. Summary As a reward for vanquishing the Source of All Evil, the Angel of Destiny offers the sisters a chance to relinquish their powers and lead normal lives. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Dakin Matthews as Angel of Destiny *Leslie Grossman as Phoebe's Assistant *Bruce Campbell as Agent Jackman Co-Stars *Samantha Shelton as Selena *Gwen Stewart as Tashmin Magical Notes The Book of Shadows Scrying For Other Objects :With the flame of a candle, :light a personal object of the person you wish to :find and place it into a ceremonial bowl along with :the scrying crystal and other personal belongings. :Before the flame subsides, let the wax from the :candle drip onto the crystal. :Once consecrated, scry with the crystal for the :one who is sought. : Angels of Destiny ::Magical beings that ::possess the knowledge of all things. ::They serve as keepers of the Grand ::Design and bear the responsibility of ::maintaining that the future plays out ::as it is destined. Spells To Find a Lost Love :W'hither My L'ove :W'''herever You '''B'e'' :T'''hrough Time :And '''S'pace'' :T'''ake My '''H'eart'' :N'''earer To '''T'hee'' Reversal Spell :R'''eturn thy '''L'ove'' :W'''herever she '''B'e'' :T'''hrough time and '''S'pace'' :B'''ring her '''B'ack'' :T'''o '''M'e'' Powers *Possession:' Used by Cole to possess a medium to reach Phoebe. *'Hovering:' Used by Leo to hang a picture frame. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by the Angel of Destiny to freeze time *'Molecular Deceleration:Used by Cole to slow down Phoebe and Jackman. *Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper is an attempt to freeze the angel, to freeze Jackman in his van and attempt again after he entered the Manor, to freeze Selena and her guards and attempt to freeze the fire. *'Sparkling:' Used by the Angel to teleport. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo and Paige to teleport. *'Fading:' Used by Cole to teleport. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Cole to switch Phoebe and Jackman and later by the angel when he teleported out the door. *'Immunity' : The Angel of Destiny was immune to Piper's powers, and stated he was 'beyond' the Charmed Ones' powers. Jackman could be immune to the powers of a witch when using his amulets. Artifacts *'Amulets''' that protect against witchcraft. Jackman used these amulets to protect himself against the sisters' powers. Notes and Trivia * This is the first time since Prue died that Astral Projection is used on the series. * Together with "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2", these are the only season finales that don't feature or mention Prue. * This is the fifth episode with the word 'witch' in the title. * At the time of filming, there was actual construction work going on outside the Manor, since they couldn't postpone the episode, the writers incorporated the construction work into the script. * Phoebe already mentioned the "To Find a Lost Love" spell in "Wrestling with Demons". * Dakin Matthews, who portrays the Angel of Destiny in this episode, guest starred on the show House. In the same episode, Lori Rom, who was the original Phoebe Halliwell in the Unaired Pilot, also guess starred. * This episode scored 5.2 million viewers. * This is the first time Phoebe identifies with not wanting to be a witch anymore as a result of all that she and her sisters had lost over the last 4 years. Since the first episode of Charmed, Phoebe has been the most enthusiastic about being a witch compared to her sisters, stating it's something you're born with. This continues to be a plot line in the Season 5 premiere "A Witch's Tail, Parts 1 and 2" and reoccurs again in the Season 8 première episode, "Still Charmed and Kicking", where she is more willing to take on a new identity, in order to lead a life free of demons again. * There was a deleted scene where Leo and Darryl searched the witch hunter's office and they got caught. * The Angel of Destiny continues the "door closing tradition" of the Charmed season finales by magically shutting the door as he leaves. * This is the only episode that was written, produced and directed by Brad Kern. Every other episode is only written and produced by him. * During season 4, the Charmed Ones and their associates vanquish 75 demons, 26 vampires, six warlocks, three furies, two ghosts, two mortals, one Darklighter and one wizard, making a total of 116 evil beings. Of these, 12 are vanquished by Cole and 29 (including all but one of the vampires) by the Source. * This is the first season finale where none of the sisters (temporarily) die. *Paige assumed that when time was frozen Piper was responsible. This is a possible reference to how many beings assumed Piper, her mother Patty, and their ancestor Melinda Warren could all freeze time rather than slowing down molecules to a certain point. ** Ironically Piper's power will have this type of effect when her powers are thrown out of balance. Cultural References * When Piper freezes Jackman, she moves her nose (the way Samantha does in the TV show Bewitched when using magic) to tell Phoebe that the coast is clear. * The Angel Of Destiny mentions some famous peoples during his speech to the Charmed Ones such as Michelangelo, Albert Einstein, and Britney Spears. Glitches * When Piper is looking into the next room to find Selena, her reflection can be seen behind the door although no mirror can be seen in the next room. Continuity Errors * Piper says that the last person they met that could freeze time was a demon, she is probably referring to Tempus, however, it is not known if he could freeze time. Additionally, the sisters never met Tempus in person. Gallery Episode Stills 801-04x.jpg 4x22-03.jpg 4x22-01.jpg 4x22-04.jpg 4x22-05.jpg 4x22-06.jpg Behind the Scenes Season_4_BehindScenes.jpg Season_4_BehindScenes2.jpg Season_4_BehindScenes3.jpg 01sssff.jpg 02fgfgfghghgh.jpg 034545454545.jpg 0477h.jpg 054545jh4.jpg 06h4454.jpg 14kjkjk44.jpg 16.jpg International Titles *'French:' Choix final (Final Choice) *'Czech:' A kam teď? (And Where Now?) *'Slovak:' Sme čarodejnice (We are Charmed) *'Spanish (Spain):' ¿Brujas o no brujas? (Witches or Not Witches?) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Cacería de brujas (Witch Hunt) *'Serbian:' Kojim putem sada? (Witch Way Now?) *'Russian:' Выбор судьбы sud′by (Choice of Destiny) *'Italian:' La Fine del Trio? (Charmed Ones' Ending?) *'German:' Der Engel des Schicksals (The Angel of Destiny) *'Hungarian:' És most merre? (And Now Where?) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Finales